digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Splashmon
Drippin I suggest adding this page to Category:Digital Lifeforms rather than Category:Digimon species. Final Cannon Talk 16:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :That would make sense, except that the most recent episode showed that they can be digixrosed, which indicates that they are a Digimon. 17:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::But Nene was DigiXrosed as well. Lanate (talk) 18:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah. Well then, yes. 18:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait. From WtW: "In episode 38, Dorulumon says that he senses a Digimon, which turns out to be the Drippin powering Ruka. I'm pretty sure it's considered a Digimon." 22:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I haven't watched these episodes yet... So I guess it's a Digimon? Lanate (talk) 04:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::They're not officialy called Digimon. Also, they're names are pretty different from usual Digimon and are called "water spirits" by Splashmon. Maybe they're similiar to Digimon, that's why Dorulumon sensed it. I think it's better to classify them as Digital Lifeforms for now. Final Cannon Talk 08:33, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Shouldn't Splashers be considered Digital Lifeforms like the Nightmare Leeches since they're more like familiars than true Digimon? I know that Dorulumon's line about sensing a Digimon confuses things but the dub seems to imply that he was initially sensing Splashmon himself (Dorulumon says "Impossible, I sensed him." when the group stumbles upon the empty control room before meeting Luca) suggesting that the Splashers have an identical signature to their Splashmon. Plus the manga made it clear non-Digimon can be part of a DigiFuse since not only was Nene able to do it, Biomerging seems to be seen as a variation of DigiFuse since AxeKnightmon recalls a legend about a human digifusing with his Digimon with Takato and Gallantmon shown. Basically, a DigiFuse requires that at least one of the Units involved is a Digimon however not all of the Units involved are required to be Digimon. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:01, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Looking back on it now, I'm in agreement with my first thought that the Splashers are familiar water spirits akin to the Nightmare Leeches. Lanate (talk) 23:43, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I'll change the category then. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:57, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Should this be put on Splashmon's page? Splashmon called Drippins a part of him in episode 39. Lanate (talk) 03:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Seems like a Fujitsumon-type thing, yeah. 03:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Profile In order to keep from just doing the same profile for all three sections, I farmed out the one structure into its three relevant parts. Is that okay with everyone? 06:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Splashmon vs. Splashmon Darkness Mode Wait, when is it ever said that the tiger is Splashmon Darkness Mode? I thought this was something similar to Daemon and his cloaked and uncloaked forms. Lanate (talk) 18:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Digimon Life released a separate profile for Splashmon Darkness Mode that just covered the tiger form, although the profile was a copy of Splashmon's own profile. 20:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::What if that's just another "Lilithmon in Super Xros Wars" scenario? 18:53, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Technically that is a separate Lilithmon, and once we get information on her besides that she exists, we should cover it (I think wikimon might have it). Digimon Life, however, provided a completely separate profile and image for the character, and it just so happens that it makes total perfect sense given how Darkness Modes work. The anime left out "Darkness Mode", which is fine. It makes mistakes. 21:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::How is that a separate Lilithmon? You were even criticizing this before. Plus, she's not the only Digimon that game splits, I saw a list of DigiXroses for that game sometime ago, and that game also splits many other Digimon into more than one species when the only difference is their component Digimon. If we are going to treat that Lilithmon as a separate Digimon, than we have to do the same to Leomon (Spade) and Leomon (Heart), Shoutmon (Spade) and Shoutmon (Heart), Beelzebumon (Spade) and Beelzebumon (Heart), etc., and we could start discussing about doing the same with the Masters Digimon. And no, Wikimon doesn't have it. 22:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::From what I've seen, Lilithmon and Lilithmon L have separate profiles in that game, and separate sprites. Yes, I criticized it as totally unnecessary for the programmers to have done, but it is what it is. As for the Spade/Hearts, I've not seen any evidence that they are considered to be actual separate species besides appearing in different evolution lines, but if they are treated separately, well, there we go. 07:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, the dub has apparently explicitly stated that the two variations are "separate" Darkness Modes, for good or ill. Should we assume that was the intent of the original, as well, or is this a Daemon/Creepymon Beast Mode situation? 02:33, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm going with that being the intent of the original, for simplification if nothing else. Lanate (talk) 02:31, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Though I will agree that I can see "Darkness Mode 1" being a dub-original and "Darkness Mode 2" being the Japanese Darkness Mode. Lanate (talk) 23:43, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Btw, is it Darkness Mode 1, or Darkness Mode One like the others? Or should the others be Darkness Mode 1 as well? Or do the dubbers just hate me? 23:02, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Dubbers hate all of us. Splashmon's Darkness Modes have digits vs. the others, which have words. Lanate (talk) 23:57, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Just noting that the Splashers/Drippin are part of Splashmon and he does not need to use the Darkness Loader to absorb them back into himself. However when he did, it was seemingly to absorb them faster if nothing else. What I am trying to say is that the form he initially assumed after recombining with his water spirits seems more of anything his base form at full strength (Forming the water spirits from his own body must weaken the rest of him to some degree.). The tiger form seems to be an actual mode change and thus his actual Darkness Mode. Is this right or wrong? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 06:25, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :Whether or not he always needs the Loader to do it, he used the Loader to do it, so its a DigiXros. 13:00, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::He explicitly says it's a DigiFuse/DigiXros when he does. Lanate (talk) 03:25, October 17, 2017 (UTC) But the idea is that he did not need the Loader to do so and only did so because it was faster. AvengingArchAngel (talk) 03:28, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :Speculation and not the first time anime differs from null canon. Lanate (talk) 03:30, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Well he has been shown to absorb his Splashers/Drippin back into himself without use of the Darkness Loader. What do you mean by "null canon"? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 03:36, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :"Null canon" is a fan nickname for the setting of the Digimon Reference Book profiles. It is "null canon" because it is not tied to any specific story. 21:29, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Splashers Should we rename all the Drippin to Splashers since that's the dub name? Same with Luca/Ruka. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:01, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, but we need to be careful to cite which varieties are actually called out by name, as we would attacks. 02:31, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::That's fair, we do want the info to accurate after all. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:09, April 7, 2015 (UTC)